


恶俗喜剧

by chacha224



Category: Super Junior
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:48:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22105828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chacha224/pseuds/chacha224
Kudos: 80





	恶俗喜剧

你馋的身子里藏了个你烦的灵魂怎么办？

李东海快三十岁的人生里第一次遇上这种问题。他天性浪漫，已经是男人里用下体思考问题比较少的珍稀物种，而他仍陷入哲思。

他没怎么谈过恋爱，大多止步于灵欲结合之前，倒不是不受欢迎，他从学生时代就在传闻里似乎应当左拥右抱才对得起他那张脸，然而事实是他这样的感性动物很难找到对胃口的。不追星，不约炮不滥交，片儿都很少看，他就这么端正地活过二十五，没有过什么强烈的念想。

他如同与荷尔蒙隔绝一般迎来二十六岁生日，说好给他庆祝生日的金希澈却一个电话便把他叫去自己的演艺公司送文件，他经营着一个不太需要他操心的咖啡店，在哥哥眼里就是个闲人，应急专用。

李东海和金希澈交接好了文件便想走，他对艺人从来没什么兴趣，一多半的人长得不如他，他馋颜不如回家照镜子，余下一小部分他跟着金希澈没少见，久了就没什么崇拜心理。金希澈懒得再自己开车，想蹭他车去生日会，他便只好留下作陪。当天男艺人的MV拍摄还剩个尾巴，金希澈打算督到结束，李东海连里头那位的名头都没听过，找了个位置玩自己的手机。

直到旁人开始小声议论脱了脱了，喊了卡便是起哄声响，李东海才抬了抬头，看到那位男艺人从聚光灯里出来。化妆师围过去给他擦额角到颈子的汗，他穿了条不如不穿的裤子，上身赤裸着，肩宽腰窄，肌肉一分不多一分不少，白得有些妖异。李东海听其他人叫他李先生，他有一双很圆的眼睛，本该有些可爱，但他紧抿着嘴就像冷得厉害，就该着旁人围着他。

然后他跟着音乐跳了舞，还像不耐烦，不耐烦也得跳，跳得骨骼都燃烧。

李东海能有十分钟都没再把视线移回手机。

他之前的二十五年没觉得谁可以，没喊过我可以，但现在他觉得行，他的那话儿也觉得行。他想被这位认识不到十分钟的李先生按在随便哪儿做，这位李先生可以绑着他的手，凶一点，不管他疼不疼地折腾他。

导演喊卡的时候他竟可惜起来，他能看李先生跳一晚上。若他真有那个权利，他有钱有势，他要叫李先生扭到精疲力尽为止，在他面前就穿这一套。他二十五了，可刚刚他才觉得他过了成人礼，李先生把他第二性征唤醒了。

不过他就是个小小咖啡店长，金希澈若愿意说不定能命令他。

他开生日会，难得喝了点酒，一点是真的一点，不过一小杯，他趴在金希澈腿上歇着，说头晕。金希澈喝醉了，让他随便点，点到的人他负责联系了给他电话连线祝福一下。

李东海脑子里恍惚了一下，他几乎脱口而出，但想想没意思。

电话连线有什么意思？他又不是馋李赫宰这人。

他是馋他的身子。

日子该怎么过还是怎么过，他最后选择和金希澈的妈妈来了个电话连线，金希澈的妈妈喊他少喝点，祝他幸福快乐，再快点找个对象。

李东海趁着还有点那个冲劲在体内，是有些想快些找个对象，然而他约会了几人，在牵手那环节便忍不住想那日李赫宰的手。比他的大些，骨节分明，比月光还白些，抓人的时候像特别用力那种，抓他的颈子，他的腿，他的腰一定也用力得很。

于是他顿悟了，他的这股劲儿谈恋爱解不了，无法开解，追星才行。但他追星也追得佛，就看看，打点钱，权当给肉体出钱。直到金希澈带着节目组和合约来到他的咖啡厅，和他签了三个月的约拍慢综艺。

“肥水不流外人田，你这儿拍了就是风水宝地，粉丝打卡圣地，这钱我当然要给我弟赚。”

那你直接给钱给我就行。李东海不想接触娱乐圈的人，又不想叫金希澈为难，盘算着怎么拒绝。那头的PD开始诱惑他，还没来得及把常驻MC到嘉宾说了个遍，问他有没有喜欢的，给他个近距离接触的机会，快递员便不请自来，把他刚订的李赫宰的专辑送上门来。

PD一脸这事成了的神情。

“多好的机会啊，就算你有金希澈的关系，也不是想见就能随便见大明星的嘛，人家很忙的，现在光明正大地给你看！随便看！”

李东海没敢看金希澈此时的眼神，急匆匆点头答应下来。

于是李赫宰靠美色打动男店主同意节目拍摄的故事立马传遍制作组，他在传闻里像个心态扭曲的富婆，直等着李赫宰上门就往他裤裆里塞钱。

当然，若不是按李赫宰的咖位看不上他的钱，他那一个收银机里的钱他都能给倒进去。

拍摄日如约而至，李赫宰大概听闻不少，来见他的时候一脸大义凛然，等见了他，看他像个清纯大学生一样又漂亮又明媚，眼神一下就变了。

李东海心里啪地一下就不对劲了，单纯馋身子好就好在你不面对这人咋样，李赫宰那一脸庆幸太烦人了，他妄想里李赫宰不这样。李赫宰在MV里被手铐拴起来，几个人围着他涂油漆，李东海脑子里就是他冒犯隔壁家人妻，把娇滴滴的少妇按在沙发上弄——他知道他想法不健康，但李赫宰相关的性幻想总是这个走向，刺激，背德，叛逆，不健康。而现在李赫宰站在他面前，还哪儿哪儿都挺取向正常的，他就烦躁起来。

然而李赫宰倒还来劲儿了，拍摄暂停就来找他，全心全意搞饭撒。

“你买我专辑了？我看你刚刚又收了一个大包裹——”李赫宰比划了一圈，嘴唇有些嘟起来，“他们说你发售日当天就收过包裹了，你不会爬墙了吧？”

那双嘴唇肯定很会亲人。别废话，别撒娇，别装嫉妒，过来亲我啊。

李东海脸上有点燥热，还是如实回答：“是杂志，没爬墙。你刚上的。”

李赫宰又笑起来，露出一圈牙龈。问他喜不喜欢杂志拍摄的背景，是个挺不错的小山林，离这儿不远，下次能约个兜风。

李东海听都不听也知道下半句李赫宰肯定会说什么让他难以拒绝的理由，也减轻邀约的冒犯感，他约人出去总是一肚子主意。

烦人。

牙龈都露出来了，他好想舔。

“我上次光拍了，什么都没看清，我助理偷偷去拍了好多照片给我发INS，我自己都没看成的风景，亏死了。”李赫宰待他拆了包裹便擅自拿了一本出来，翻到自己那页，他说话软绵绵的，“帅吧？”

一点也不帅。拍棚内吧，拍棚内你能脱衣服。少穿点，留一个苹果，一个橙子，一串葡萄，随便什么，把那儿遮住。让人妄想把那儿的东西咬掉。

烦人，老问帅不帅还一副自信心爆棚的样子好烦人，这么问还不显得油腻也烦人。

“帅。”李东海眨眨眼，笑得像小猫咪“你要拍摄了，下班再说。”

李赫宰没得到他出去约会的应允有点遗憾，撇撇嘴拍摄去了。正好赶上金希澈来探班，金希澈看他的眼神里只余下几个字，如实交代，李东海咬死了不主动开口。

“他在追你？”金希澈才不会轻易放过他，“你端着什么呢，你后厨和我告状说你偷偷把员工餐都换成他的口味了。”

“我追星呢，不谈本人。”李东海一本正经，“我又不是看上他。”

“行，我金希澈的弟弟有骨气，还会欲擒故纵，不过你要真喜欢他又给放跑了就别进家门了，我们家没有追不上老婆的男的。”

李赫宰穿女装一定也很有韵味，戴假发套，像不良少女，贴水晶指甲，碰他里面，叫他学弟。或者穿围裙，性别的倒错感还挺情趣。李东海想着想着又心猿意马了，想归想，他发了下呆就犯困，下意识就往金希澈大腿上倒。金希澈骂了句娘趁着他没睡着把他搬到小沙发上，把自己外套脱了盖他身上。

等李东海睡醒过来节目组都下了班，只余下李赫宰在他前头玩手机。他迷糊劲儿还没过去，就发现李赫宰穿了他的格子大衣。

“你穿我的做什么？”

“惩罚你追我还盖着别的男人的衣服睡觉。”李赫宰的肩膀比他宽得多，幸好他的衣服买得巧，留了些空间，穿着就是黄金比例男明星本人。

李东海刚睡醒没那么铁壁防御，听李赫宰直球脸便红了起来，不知该怎么接话，耳垂都泛着粉色：“…下次盖你的。”

李赫宰被他软得可爱到心跳漏拍：“那这次不算你的错，我大人大量，请你吃饭。”

去哪儿吃，你别墅吗？

李东海一下子清醒过来，李赫宰的手就在他面前晃，抓方向盘，抓手机，抓餐具，抓他的咖啡杯，就是没抓他。他坐在李赫宰的车里，只想被他摁在车窗上，张开腿，打开敞篷，整个人迎接李赫宰入驻。

但李赫宰不会那么快带他回别墅，他谈恋爱是有节奏的。李东海烦他烦得很，他不肯乖乖像他想象里那么纯走肾，骂他满脑子惦记他的公狗腰，他的臀部，还有背脊。

他是真的惦记，他还惦记他的锁骨，他的下颚线，他的腿。

李赫宰选的餐厅又有品位又安静，还不端得慌，他们聊了很多，扯到音乐，舞蹈，电影，竟然该死的合拍。李东海烦得头皮发麻，他就知道不该和李赫宰谈这些，他知道他们会很合，但不知道会这么合。

像一份灵魂被拆成两半。三百六十五天能待在一起一百六十四天那种合。

“下次…”

“下次你来我公寓，我煮给你吃。”李东海放下了刀叉，李赫宰瞪大了眼睛看他，腮帮子鼓鼓的，很有些惊讶的样子，“我煮得也有这么好。”

太烦了，这么烦还吃不到更烦。

他很多事都没猜错，但唯有上床的事只能说猜中凤毛麟角。李赫宰带他回房间会紧张，像男大学生那样洗了澡出来会害臊，弄他后面也很温柔，还会叫他名字哄他。他怎么都没想到李赫宰会对他说喜欢。很认真地说喜欢，和上不上床无关那种，下床了还走心走肾走脑走结婚证的那种喜欢。

李东海抱着他的脖子还是哭了，眼泪流得到处都是，软绵绵地应，李赫宰说他像个大棉花糖。那种烦躁始终贯穿着他，他烦得很，他不该对那么个荷尔蒙旺盛的人认认真真走心，怎么都管不住，李赫宰褪去了荷尔蒙还是那么真挚温柔，同别人说话是湖泊，同他就热切，那热切的目光害他烦得要死，本就在性欲上被他带走了一半，现在灵魂也要被他领走。

不过那种细密的柔情持续的时间不长，做了第一次李赫宰就原形毕露，把他弄得抓着床柱子往毯子上爬，又抓回来继续顶他柔软的地方。李东海像小狗一样趴着，给他玩得羞耻心全无，哥哥老公叫了个遍，射到射不出了还要给他折腾，精液一半给他吞了，一半从肠道射进去，射到他小腹肿胀起来。李赫宰又用手去玩他后面，和他说床上那些不入耳的话。

他们做完了就缠在一起睡觉。睡醒了又连在一起，李东海哭得喘不上气，去挠他的背。

“你是不是很喜欢我对你混蛋啊？”李赫宰去吻他的眼泪，“我欺负你的时候你特别兴奋。”

好烦，还问这么俗烂的台词。上床也不知道问点新鲜的。

李东海又烦躁起来，他的心猛烈地跳动着。心动好烦。

“嗯。”李东海说，“我爱你。”

“我也爱你。”


End file.
